Losing Innocence
by SarahGirl1993
Summary: "Things are changing Alvara, and it is not a good thing." For the past three years, Harry Potter and Alvara Black had been best friends since they had met at the sorting their first year. Now their fourth year is on its way and there is something about this year that does not feel right, and it is not the raging hormones or Triwizard Tournament.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_October 20, 1981_

The night was oddly calm and quiet. The moon hardly lit anything at all as it hung in the highest part of the sky. The sound of the child screaming in laughter filled the front room of the brick house and echoed throughout the rest of the rooms. The family's striped tabby had been rubbing his face against the year old child as she grabbed for him.

"Mitty!" She exclaimed as she gripped the cat tightly and held on for dear life.

The cat screamed for relief as the child picked him up and held him in her lap. The other child on the floor began to chase after the tormented cat as the baby girl held the cat tightly. Its eyes looking like it could come out of his head.

"Alvara! Let that poor cat go," A sandy haired woman said coming in and removing the child's arms from the cat. The tabby darted up the stairs stopped at the top to hiss at the baby reaching up for her mother.

"Clara, you know that cat is not going to live to see three, as long as these two are around to torment him, right?" A red headed woman laughed picking up the other child.

"Lily, I'm surprised he has lasted this long with Sirius constantly chasing him around," Clara laughed sitting at the dining room table. She placed the baby girl on her lap and ran her hand over her head. She watched with her brown eyes as her red-headed friend sat down at the chair across from her. Her baby boy, Harry, was looking at the room around him.

"Men, you can't live with them and you can't live without them," Lily joked as she looked at Clara. The two women's laugh had died down and the room got quiet as they looked at the table or around the room. It was as if there was an elephant in the room that they were trying not to talk about, but would eventually come out.

"It's hard to believe that all of this is going on, isn't it?"

"It is," Clara agreed. Her head nodded slowly. "I have not seen Sirius more devoted to something however. I think this war, if you will, has changed him. It has changed us all."

"I agree," Lily nodded, "How are your parents and bother?"

Clara looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes, "Right, like that Mr.-Perfect-Son, will ever talk to me and my parents, they have forgotten about me long ago, ever since I showed any interest in the Black-Sheep of the Black family."

Lily shook her head and spoke, "You would think they would want to have some contact with their grandson or niece for that matter."

"That's what I would have thought, but she looks like her father," Clara sighed, "Besides Lucius is married and has a son of his own, Draco, I believed they called him."

"Well, maybe Hogwarts will change all of that," Lily smiled, "I know I haven't heard from my sister since she sent me that god awful vase." The two women laughed in unison as Lily spoke again, "Besides I have the sister I need. "

"Aw, I love you too," Clara spoke, "Just don't let Sirius know. You know how he can get jealous."

"I won't if you won't," Lily chuckled and looked down.

Clara watched her friend of ten years look down at the table. It had seemed like there was something she was not saying. Her expression was blank, and that was something that was unheard of by Lily Potter. She had always had her face in some sort of expression.

"Lily? What is going on? You seem like something is bothering you," Clara asked. Lily looked up at her friend and then let out a small sigh.

"It has to do with the boys. Sirius wants to change out secretkeeper from him to Peter," Lily answered slowly.

"What? Why? He hasn't said a word to me," Clara exclaimed, "Don't get me wrong, Peter is a great person, but I honestly don't think he will be strong enough to keep your whereabouts a secret."

"He doesn't want to worry you," Lily explained, "He is afraid that they will come after him and the two of you if they try and find us. I mean you know what happened to the Longbottoms. Imagine what they could do to you, or him."

Clara looked down at her daughter. She had become both her and Sirius' pride and joy. She could not imagine her growing up without both her parents. But, if Peter did not hold up to what was being bestowed on him, then what would happen to James and Lily. Not to mention their son Harry. This war had already taken its toll on the world, how much more could it take.

"Do you trust Peter, Lily?"

"If I trusted him do you think I would be so worried?" Lily half laughed. Her eyes went to Harry. "I love him Clara. Being a mother through this war, it isn't easy. You know that." Clara nodded her head slowly to her friend's comment. "Promise me, that if anything does happen to us, you will take care of Harry?"

"Psht! You didn't make Sirius and me his godparents for nothing!" Clara pronounced, "I would raise him as a son of my own. I'm pretty sure Harry and Alvara will get along just fine." The two women laughed as the babies reached for each other.

The two women looked up as the front door opened and shut. Two windblown men came into the room and smiled widely.

"Enjoy the bike ride?" Clara huffed. The two men laughed as one came over and gave her a kiss.

"Yes actually," Sirius answered grabbing his daughter from Clara's lap. "What do you say Ally? Huh? Want to take a ride on the bike?" The baby giggled as Clara huffed.

"I would like to see you try and take her."

Laughter soon filled the three adults as Alvara was slowly placed back into her mother's lap by her father…

_Present Day _

The woman looked down at the letter before her. The sender was not one she had ever expected to get one from ever again. Why hadn't her daughter told her? Of all the things that she could have kept from her, she had to keep the fact that her father had come in contact with her. The escaped criminal of twelve years in Azkaban had come in contact and even met his daughter and was now looking for the two of them.

Clara read the letter again stating he would be in contact as soon as he could be. Her eyes scanned the letter as her heart beat fast in her chest. Did she dare write back? He had chosen to go after Peter after all and "kill" him. Peter had been dead for twelve years. How could Sirius be going after him? Why would he choose to come back? Something had caused him to go crazy. That had to be it. He could not be chasing ghosts. Could he? And why come back now? He did not seem concerned with what was going to happen to his family when he went after the man. Why now?

Clara shook her head and bunched the letter into a ball and threw it into the fire place. She was living in a place that, if he was seen, he would surely be killed or turned in. Things were not as they had been, not as she or he would have remembered them. Lily and James Potter were killed by the Dark Lord and their son was sent off to live with his muggle aunt and uncle under the assumption that he would be safer for some unworldly reason. Sirius had gone after and killed Peter for turning in his best friend. His sentence was to be life in the horrid wizard jail, Azkaban.

No, she could not let Sirius come back. She stuffed the letter back down in the drawer of the dark wood desk. Her life here at the Malfoy Manor may not have been everything she would have wanted, but it was safe. Her world changed and it was something that changed her. She was not the person Sirius would have thought she would have been. He world changed and her daughter did not need a man in her life like that. Yes, she was her father's daughter, but he was not the influence she needed now or ever.


	2. Chapter One – Boring Summer Ends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter! All I own is my original Characters of Alvara and Clara. That is it!

**Chapter One – Boring Summer Ends**

Today was finally the day. The day I would be out of this miserable manor and be out actually doing something fun for a change. I looked down at everything sitting on my bed that was slowly spilling into the trunk at the foot of it. School books, quills, parchment, and numerous other school supplies had littered the bottom of the trunk as robes, and outfits covered the bed and the lid. My desk and dresser were littered with letters for friends and other well-known acquaintances as well as make-up and anything else that I had needed for the summer. My owl's cage had been placed by the window and cleaned out daily, but the fact that she was hardly ever in it made it only one less thing I was going to need to worry about cleaning. I could probably afford to have the feathers cleaned up, however. The floor was filled with shoes and heels as if trying to escape the mess within the room.

Maybe today would not be the day if I could not get everything within this small trunk.

I looked around as if hoping that I could get this done in a much faster way. Magic was out, unfortunately, and asking the family house elf to do it would be like asking Professor Snape to do my summer homework. It wasn't going to happen.

"Better late than never," I muttered to myself as I grabbed the old quills, parchment, and books out of the bottom of the trunk. I would only be getting new stuff before school started anyway. Mother never really did see the point in 'reusing' stuff. Then again, when you live with and are related to a family like the Malfoys, there really isn't any need to go and 'reuse' anything.

My trunk, now empty, began to fill with school robes that still fit along with heels and shoes that I would be needed for the school year. I needed to down size a lot.

I started picking up some shirts, skirts and robes to put into the trunk. No need to get new ones if the old ones still fit. My heels and other shoes were placed beside the robes. My scarlet and gold ties were stuffed into a side compartment of the trunk. Slowly everything I would need was being put back and my mess of a room was disappearing, to an extent.

My mess cleaning, however, was interrupted by a knock at the door. I looked over to see my mother coming in. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled up in a tight bun and her body was dressed in a black skirt suit with a white blouse below it.

"Hey Mom," I spoke looking at the robe I was folding up.

"Hello," She answered, "How is the mess coming?"

I looked over at her and let out a sigh. "There is way too much!" My mom let out a small laugh as she came and took a seat on the bed.

"What time were they coming for you again?" She asked, starting to fold some of the clothing.

"Um, in about two hours I believe," I answered, putting the last bit of my robes into the trunk before going over to my dresser and grabbing some other small necessities that I would be needing for the school year or until I came home for the holidays. As I turned around from the dresser and looked at my mother, her head was down looking at her knees resting atop the other. Her fists were supporting her weight as she held herself up on the bed.

"Everything okay Mom?" I asked, putting the last bit of my things into my trunk.

"What?" She asked looking up at me, "Oh, yes, everything is fine." She stood from the bed and came and put her hands on my upper arms looking into my eyes. "Tell you what, why don't you come down and join us for lunch and I will have Jumper finish your packing."

I let out a little bit of a laugh, "Right, like that old house elf will do anything for me."

Mom shook her head and put her hand on the side of my head. "I just don't think you should be going with the Weasleys. After all we did get invited to join the Minister in his box. Besides you know how happy your uncle would be to have to you there."

"Mom," I sighed, moving away from her, "You know how uncomfortable I feel in those situations, besides you promised me!" I knew I probably sounded like a three year old, but I was not going to go to a major _fun_ event, to sit with the most boring people in the world.

My mother looked down at me and let out a sigh. She seemed like there was another motive to me spending the Quidditch World Cup with them. I could see if this was anyone else in the family trying to get me to do otherwise, but my mother normally did not mind.

"Well, it looks like you are almost ready," She replied before walking out of the room. I watched her walk out. It seemed like something was really on her mind. Like there was something she wasn't telling me. I shook my head from the thought and continued to pack.

A little while later I finally finished my room. Everything was packed and ready to go. I sat down on the bed and looked at the clock on the wall. Only an hour or so to go! Thank Merlin! I laid back on the bed my hands wide apart as someone entered my room.

"Well, look here," My cousin's voice spoke, filling the quiet room. I sat up and stared at him. His blonde hair was sleeked back and his body was dressed in a black suit. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the door frame. His grey eyes were skimming over the room before him.

"What do you want, my dear cousin?" I replied, pushing myself off the bed and to the standing position.

"Is it true then? You are going to go and spend the rest of the summer with your blood-traitor friends and-" He spat before I cut him off.

"I will be, and I prefer to be there than with this boring family."

"Oh! How can we be boring? We are going to stay in the Minister's box!" Draco exclaimed looking at me and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh, Draco you have always been one for the greater things in life," I laughed.

"Well, when you are raised with it," He spoke quietly, "That is what I don't get about you. You seem so different then us."

"I'm my father's daughter, accords to my mother," I explained.

"Ah right, the criminal?"

I glared over at my cousin. If only he would have known what I now know. My father was not a criminal. He was an innocent man framed by a rat. For twelve years, he spent his time going crazy for nothing. He was sent to an unhappy place, but to the world he was just a fugitive criminal.

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

"What?"

"Do you have to bring that up?" I questioned.

"I did not. You did."

I shook my head and started walking out of my room. This is exactly why I wanted to get out of this miserable manor for the summer. Everything about me was always criticized. It did not matter if it was my father, looks, friends, house at Hogwarts. Everything.

Draco did not follow me; his footsteps were heard going in the opposite direction. I started down the steps towards the sitting room. The purple rugs and curtains filled the way. The stone floor gave the manor a chilled feeling.

I came into the sitting room and the too familiar look. The room was all in a deep green. The two chairs were facing the fireplace and the back wall was filled with bookshelves as you would not believe. For some reason, my Aunt Cissy seemed to have a thing for reading. I went to take a seat when I heard shouting from the room next to me.

"Are you serious?" Mother shouted, "Do you seriously think something like that is going to work?"

"We have to do as is told of us, and that is one of them!" My uncle yelled back. I walked over towards the door standing at the edge.

"What about our children?"

"Draco will be safe, if your daughter would have been told no-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of smoke and a crashing noise in the sitting room. I jumped hitting my head against the wall. The sound of voices filled the room.

I walked in to investigate, rubbing the back of my head. The sight made me stop dead in my tracks. The furniture was covered in dark dust and the people that have now filled the room were redheaded and covered in the same dark dust. My mouth almost dropped as I was soon joined by my uncle and mom. The Weasleys had actually came into the sitting room by the floo powder and destroyed it.

The twins had already started to search around as if looking for something. Mr. Weasley was dusting himself off at the edge of the fireplace. Ron was trying to clear his face of whatever dust there was. I felt myself becoming all bubbly inside with happiness. I would be out of here soon!

"What is the meaning of all of this?" My mother exclaimed, walking into the room and going over to Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, Sorry about that," Mr. Weasley apologized before holding his hand out to her, "I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Clara Black," My mother answered before taking his hand. When they broke the hand shake my mother cleaned her hand on her skirt. My uncle cleared his throat before they both turned and looked at him.

"What a lovely display of destroying my wife's drawing room," He spoke in a rather condescending tone. I heard Ron give out a sigh of frustration. This was not going to go well. My uncle was certainly not expecting this. I could not say that I did not blame him, but he could have been a bit more polite.

"I'm sorry about the mess Lucius," Mr. Weasley said, before facing back to me. "Are you ready Alvara?"

"I only need to grab my things," I replied, not trying to sound too giddy.

"Ah well, Ron, why don't you go with her?"

I smiled at the freckled face redhead across from me. He looked at me and answered with a quiet yes. I gestured for him to follow me down the hall and up the stairs.

Ron and I had never really been the best of friends, but friends none the less. I looked at him walking beside me. He had always been a little on the tall side and by a little I mean a lot.

"How has your summer been?" I asked, trying to make some small talk.

"Same old same old," Ron laughed, and ran his hands nervously through his hair. "Fred and George have been up to their old pranks, but this time props are involved."

"Oh joy," I half laughed as we made it to my room. My trunk and cage were waiting by the end of my bed.

"That everything?" Ron asked, almost shocked.

"Yes, that is everything," I answered, putting my hands on my hips, "Just because I live with the Malfoys does not mean that I have to pack like one!" Ron looked down and just raised up his eyebrows. I shook my head and handed him the owl cage. I grabbed the handle on my trunk and started to pull it behind me back towards the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get the trunk?" Ron questioned watching me pull the heavy load holder behind me.

"Yup, perfectly fine. Besides, the cage stinks," I giggled heading towards the stairs.

"I noticed."

We came back to room to find only Mother and the Weasley family. My mother looked at me, and it still seemed like she wanted to say something. I wish I could put my finger one it. Maybe it was the fact that this would be the first summer that I would be spending away. Who knew.

"All set?" Mother asked, looking at me.

"All set," I smiled and set my trunk beside me, "I will see you at the train station, if not at the World cup?"

"Of course you will," She answered coming up and hugging my tightly. I watched the Weasleys squeeze back into the fireplace.

"Um, Mom," I whispered pushing away slightly, "I got to go." She removed me and nodded.

"We will take good care of her," Mr. Weasley reassured as I joined them into the fireplace. I watched my mother just nod and walk out of the room. "Everyone ready?"

"Where are we going?" I asked, slightly nervous about how this was going to work. Never traveled with this many people in the floo network.

"I'll give you a hint," Ron spoke, "He lives with his aunt and uncle."


End file.
